Illusions of Normality
by Anan-sama
Summary: Alice and Jasper don't see the Cullens, instead they see Bella. They don't want to have her hate them, so she never knows they are vampires. Edward is all alone until he meets Bella? Will their lives work out okay?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

_So have you ever wondered what would have happened if Alice and Jasper meet Bella first? That they didn't tell her they were vampires, and it was all legal? Vampires, Werewolves, Lycanthropes, all those are real and they are legal... Vampires are still "allergic" to light only because it makes it more obvious of what they are, they still glitter like a thousand gems; but they can drink human food just not much or they get deadly sick... And Edward is on his own, older than in the story and finds Bella intoxicating enough that he changes her and has everything for her new life... Everything sounds great right? Well, not entirely..._

**Disclaimer**

_The characters do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer, however, they do become my poppets once in a while._

* * *

**Prologue**

Long burnette curls fluttered in the air behind her, as Bella walked through the hallways of Forks High as though she owned them. The eyes of the students would sometimes follow her, sometimes a poor fellow would try to ask her out. She would always give them the billion-watt smile, and politely say, "**No thanks, but thanks for asking**."

Even though she wasn't one of the most popular students at Forks High, she did have a certain charisma that would attract the most peculiar students to her. Her pink iPod was blaring out the lyrics to one of her favorite songs, _Every time we lay awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet, every roommate kept awake._ She bounced her head along to the beat as she walked to her homeroom. Soon, she felt a tap on her right shoulder, turning her head slightly, causing the chestnut color hair to fall in waves across her left arm. Standing next to her was Jake, smiling holding up a new CD.

Taking the earphones out of one ear, she laughed and hugged Jake. "**Don't scare me like that, I thought I was getting into trouble with Mr. Jacobs again!**"

Jake smiled back at her and showed her the CD again, it was the latest hits from Bella's ultimate favorite band, 30 Seconds To Mars. "**Oh my Goddess! How in the world did you get this, I thought it didn't come out for another two weeks?!**"

She bounced up and down, looking at the CD, and then at Jake. Her chocolate eyes shining into his deep umber eyes, he smiled back at her, and held out his elbow. Flipping her copper hair behind her, Bella took his elbow and started to walk with him to the classroom, waiting for him to tell her everything. Jake smiled, and looked in front of him, and then at Bella.

"**Well, if you really must know, I... I called in a favor with my dad's record company.**" Bella looked at him, the shock seen on her face. "**Really, you got my favorite music that way? That's so awesome...**" She said, as she hugged Jake. "**I don't know how to thank you, that means so much to me!**"

Jake couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, as her slim arms wrapped around him. This was one of the only things that he ever looked forward to at school, the chance to walk with her, hear her laugh, and receive a hug from her. Yes, you could say that he was crazy about Bella, and no one would argue with you, except many Bella who was oblivious to his obvious devotion. Jake nodded his head, afraid to say anything that might ruin this moment, this joyous second in which he could feel the "love" of the girl of his dreams. A shudder of sadness ran through his body when the arms disappear from around him, and he finally opened his eyes to the world around them. Bella smiled at the way the people around her where giving her and Jake the look.

They were nothing but friends, so she couldn't really understand the problem with giving him a friendly hug. Jake finally got his voice back, and said, "**It wasn't a problem Bells, I just remembered that you were craving some new music; so I asked dad if it was okay to get an advance copy**." Jake started walking, and Bella followed, as they headed towards the homeroom class.

_This day went by without any troubles so far_, Bella thought as she headed into the cafeteria at lunch. She had just finished her last lap around the field just like she always did during her free period when the bell rang.

Not that she ever ate there, she would go in and sit down with Jake, Alice, and Jasper and they would just talk, something that she didn't get to do very often because of her schedule. As she sat down at the table, the others began to arrive. Next was Alice, as she sat down next to Bella, she smiled and offered a milkshake.

"**So how's it going today? Anything interested planned for tonight?**" Was the questions first off of the tip of Alice's tongue.

Jake and Jasper sat down next and Jake began to nibble on their food as the two girls chatted about lacrosse and the new teen club that had opened in the Red District.

"**I heard that it's the hottest club yet**," Alice said as she sipped at her vanilla shake. "**But I mean, I don't know if I would go, I've also heard rumors that it's a hot spot for the vampire junkies.**"

Bella looked surprised at her friend. "**Vampire junkies? We've got some now? That's interesting, I thought that most of them had already been turned or killed by the vampire they were hooked on.**"

Alice nodded in agreement, and replied, "**Yeah, but the ones that were turned had friends that thought it was awesome, and they became the junkies to the newbies.**"

Jake listened to only parts of the conversation between his two friends, at the mention of vampires, he looked over at the two of them. "**Hey, what about vampires? I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't get mixed up with the others. We have to stick together.**"

He mentioned the pact they had made only weeks before. Bella laughed, and looked at him.

Her fingers dancing in the loose strands that hung around her face, and replied. "**We never said anything about dancing with them, Jake. We said we wouldn't date or be intimate with any of the others besides what we are.**"

Jake nodded his head in agreement, and Jasper looked up from his sandwich and begin his well-known speech. "**Vampires are not harmful to anyone, Jake, they just happen to live longer, stay younger, and look healthier than most humans manage to do during their entire lifetime. There is nothing wrong with being friends, or being boyfriend/girlfriend with a vampire. There just has to be some sort of limitation on what happens in that relationship. Honestly, I will never figure out why you dislike vampires so much."**

Jake just flicked the entire conversation away with the wave of his wrist and got up from the table. "**I don't know about you guys, but I m going to head for class. Being around so many people has gotten me somewhat claustrophobic. I'll see you guys around later.**"

Bella pager began to buzz as Jake walked away. Bella's thoughts about Jake's behavior had made her stare off into space, not really hearing her pager; she continued thinking, wondering what she could do. Of course, she never really could understand why Jake was always so against vampires. That's one reason that he never knew about Edward. She had just meet Edward recently, and already she was taken with the way he knew so much about the world.

"**Earth to Bells, Earth to Bells!**" Alice was waving her hand in front of Bella's face. "**Girl, what is wrong with you? Your pager has been going off for almost a minute now!**"

Bella shook her head, and grabbed her pager out of the side of her backpack. Looking down at the number, she knew that Edward wanted to see her today. It brought a huge smile to her face.

"**So who is it, girl? Is practice canceled or something?**" Alice asked as she finished her shake. Bella shook her head in a negative response. "**No practice isn't canceled today. It's just my work calling to tell me that I don't need to cover Sandra's shift later tonight."** Alice shook her head as though she knew Bella wasn't giving her the whole truth...

* * *

_So what do you think... Reviews are great..._


	2. Chapter One: Biology and Gym

**Author's Note / Disclaimer**

_Another day and another post. Sorry about the Beatles music was watching Across the Universe. Again the characters belong to Stephaine Meyers. Hope you enjoy and review please._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Biology and Gym**

As the bell rang for the next class period, Alice grabbed Bella's arm. **"Hey let's go to Bio!"** Blowing a kiss to Jasper, **"I'll see you after class."** Bella laughed at the behavior that Alice was showing but continued walking by her best friend.

**"So what was so important that you had to drag me away by my hair..."** Bella managed to say without laughing too much.

**"I want to know what is really going on with you lately."** Alice replied the concern lacing her voice.

Bella walked into the biology room and over to their table. **"What do you mean? Everything is normal, not much different lately."** She replied. Mrs. Carr entered the room just then and all discussions ended. Soon a notebook appeared in front of Bella with Alice's neat script written across it.

* * *

**That's not true, Bella. I seen something change, what is going on?**

_What changed? I mean I know that you always see things happening but you never really tell me exactly what you see..._

**I seen you different from what you are now, and I want to know who is going to change you...**

_No one is going to change me that I know of. I mean, Edward and I are talking a lot lately... But you know how he is._

**That's true... I still have a problem with his ability.**

_That's only because you can't ever beat him at chess._

* * *

Suddenly Mrs. Carr was right in front of their lab desk and the notebook was taken away. "Ladies I assume there is a reason that you are not doing the lab? Let me see if the reason is in here."

Bella laughed. "Sorry Mrs. Carr we got carried away. By the way we know what phases the slides are already. See our paper?" Mrs. Carr took the paper and gave the notebook back, "Ladies I hope the rest of class isn't as boring for you..." Alice dropped the subject and the class continued on. Bella pulled Alice aside as they left for their next class. **"Hey even though practice wasn't cancelled, I need to be somewhere else today is that okay? I mean you are the other captain."**

Alice smiled, shaking her head in understanding. **"Just don't do anything rash please?"**

**"I promise."**

**

* * *

**

**Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.**

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Jake just couldn't understand it. He was always there for Bella and she still wanted more. Just not from him. He watched her as she walked across the gym room. Her hips swaying, her hair flying in the ponytail behind her, the way her breasts bounced just slightly. He almost moaned outloud. She intoxicated him and she didn't know it.

Today the boys had to do basketball, and the girls were on the other side of the gym doing volleyball. He was just looking for a way to get over there and see her. Finally the basketball flew over to the other side of the gym. **"I've got it!"** Jake called as he ran over to the ball. Bella was about a foot away from it, so Jake decided to try and apologize to her.

**"Hey Bella, sorry about running off earlier."** He began, **"I just really hate the talk about vampires. Maybe we can get together later on tonight and hang out like we use to..."**

**"I don't know Jake, I've got things to do tonight... Maybe tomorrow?" **She replied as she headed back to the starting position for volleyball.

* * *

_Okay a cliff hanger... Enjoy._


	3. Chapter Two: Edward's

**Author's Notes / Disclaimer**

_Okay, so this is the last chapter I'm putting up until I get 15 reviews of this story. I don't know if you like it or not unless you review. Again, the characters belong to Stephaine Meyers and I just borrow them to put them in my crazy plot lines._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Edward's**

Bella dropped her bag by the door as she walked into the hallway at Edward's. Stopping at Edward's house after school had become a habit for her. Of course, now that lacrosse was starting up, she had to come in the morning; which, meant that she was sneaking out in the night and getting back before school started. But thanks to Alice she was able to skip practice today to see what was so important that he had left a message on her phone and on her pager.

She looked around and then realized where Edward was. Heading downstairs, Bella turned a quick right to run right into Edward's powerfully built chest. **"Oh there you are Edward! I thought you might have come downstairs,"** Bella said, while slipping her arms around Edward, **"I missed you."** The vibrations of his laugh went straight through her arms into her heart. _I can't believe that he laughs so easily with me, and with everyone else he seems so much more controlled, more meticulous. He always has to watch what he says with everyone else. Otherwise it would give away that he knows what they are think and not what they are saying. It must be so hard for him. I'm glad that I can give him so comfort._ The thought ran through her head as she slowly back away to look at Edward.

The towel around his slim waist was the only indication that give Bella that she had come at a bad time to see him. Looking up from her unintentional gaze at his anatomy, she blushed and coughed.

**"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I've intruded I'll just come back later on tonight."** She stated as she started to back up the stairs.

**"Bells, wait, I'll be right up; I wanted to talk to you! Did you get the message that I left you earlier?"** Edward asked/yelled up the stairs after her as he headed to his dresser and grabbed his favorite t-shirt from the third drawer, How do you keep an idiot occupied for hours? See back of shirt.

Bella remembered very well the message that Edward had left her on her cell phone as well as her pager. She smiled at the memory and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the decaf coffee grounds, Bella started to make some coffee, as she had a feeling that their talk would be a momentous enervating of energy. After putting on some clothing, Edward headed up the stairs, following the sweet, intoxicating scent of Bella blood into the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter, stirring her cup of coffee. Walking up behind her, he glided her long burnette curls around to the left side of her neck, and kissed the back of the neck. Bella shuddered at the touch of his lips to her overheated skin.

**"Sorry that I did not answer the door, I had just gotten back a little while before you came."** He smiled when she shivered against his lips.

**"What was so important that you needed to see me so soon after school, I skipped practice so that I could come and see you Edward! We are so lucky that Alice was able to cover for me."** She said with an whimper. _Just with a touch, _she thought. _With just a touch he managed to take down all of my defenses._

**"You cold, Bells, I could get some blankets and we can sit in the front room and talk."** His matter-of-fact tone asked her, even though he knew it wasn't the weather that was making her shiver. She nodded her consent, and slowly walked through the kitchen into the front room. The white leather furniture always continued to shock her anytime that she entered the front room. The whole house looked as though a gothic-era person lived there But then again, Edward was turned some time in the 19th century. Edward was walking right beside Bella, the blankets just appeared in Edward's hands, as they sat down on the nearest sofa.

**"Bella, for the longest time I've been alone in my search, the search to find if there is any goodness left in the vampire species; if anything, I want to know if I still have a soul,"** Edward began.

**"I never knew what it was like to have someone that actually cared for me, wanting to know the real me, and not just be another groupie. You have been all of those things to me and so much more. You care for me, you watch me as though I am the beginning and ending of the world for you and it makes me feel so many different things inside. What I'm trying to say is, Bella, I've never felt this way before... I want you to help me with my search. You can finish school and everything, but afterwards, would you join me?" **Edward finished, feeling more nervous than he had ever felt in his entire existence.

Bella was too enthralled by the way the emotions displayed across his marble skin, her eyes traveling down his arms to the tattoo that marked him as a vampire. _It is so awesome that he would willing go and get a tattoo on his body to let the world know he was a vampire._ Not even hearing most of his question, she smiled when she heard the words join me at the end. Looking up into his eyes, her chocolate eyes sparkling with unshed happy tears, she simply said yes.

Edward smiled at Bella, knowing that the world had just gotten so much better and that nothing could make it any more beautiful. Gently he bent his head down and kissed her forehead, moving downwards kissing every inch of her face before he reached her lips. A breathe away from each other, Bella made the move. Kissing him with a little force, she let him know exactly how she felt about him.

* * *

_Okay so another cliff hanger until I get at least 15 reviews._


	4. Chapter Three: Bella's Death

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Meyer and are just my poppets for , again disclaimer the characters do not belong to me, they belong to

**Chapter Three: Bella's Death**

Edward backed away from the intensity of the kiss and looked at Bella, the devotion to her was engraved in his eyes. **"Now, Bella, I don't want you to do anything that you will not be comfortable with."** Edward stated, wanting her to know that it was her decision on what she wanted and when it would happen.

**"Edward, I am so overwhelmed that you want me with you. But, truth be told, I'm worried that you will think that you have no soul if you have to change me. I want more than anything to be apart of your world, to be with you and to know what it's like to be 'FREE'... Are you sure that you want to change me? And how will I go back to school when it's done?"** Questions poured out of Bella's mouth as she toyed with the idea of Edward changing her that night.

**"Don't worry about the soul issue, that's what we will find out together. As for school, I can have papers that make you legal whenever you are ready to become a vampire. Are you sure that you want to give up your friends, some of them might not like the 'new' you and reject you because of it, and what about your dad and step mom? Won't Leah and Seth be angry that you left them all alone?"** Edward wanted Bella to know all the ramifications of her change.

**"Edward, I know what I want. I know that there will be complications from my life, but I want it more than anything else in the world." **Bella replied looking him straight in the eye. **"I want this tonight Edward!"**

**"Okay, be prepared though, there will be pain and you will be 'missing' for several days." **Edward said as he leaned forward, kissed her lips softly. Standing up from the couch, he lead Bella to the bedroom and laid her softly down on the bed. Again, he softly kissed her lips before he headed for her left wrist biting into it hard. Each wrist was bit, each thigh was bit, even though the cloth of her demin jeans. And then he bit her directly over her heart. But Bella was too far gone in the pain to notice anything past the first bite.

* * *

When Bella woke up, for lack of a better phrase, she felt rejuvenated and healthier than she had ever felt before. She ran to her house, only to find that the thought of going there and she was there almost instantaneously. **"Dad, Dad! Mom! Leah! Seth! Where are you guys?"** She called out as she entered the doorway.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, she was crying so softly, I didn't hear it until I got closer. **"Mom, I'm home, what's wrong?" **I asked, completely forgetting that Edward said that I would be 'missing' for a few days. She looked up at me as though I was a ghost.

**"Bella! Oh my god! Where have you been?"** Bella's step mom asked, the concern lacing her voice. **"Your father is still out searching for you! How could you be so irresponsible and not tell us where you were..." **That's when she noticed Bella's eyes. The bright crimson was a dead give away of where Bella had been.

**"How could you? How could you Bella?" **The chant came out loudly and then softly as Bella's step mom backed away. **"Go, go away! Get what clothes you need and leave! LEAVE! Don't come back here! Don't talk to Leah or Seth! I swear to God! JUST GO!!!!"**

Bella ran to her room grabbed a bunch of clothes and her laptop, the tears streaming down her face, ran out the door and straight into Edward's arms. **"Come on Bella, we need to get you back to my place."**

**Oct. 31 10:45 p.m.  
**_I can't believe it! I thought I was going to just die, but it actually worked, I can't believe that it did, I just can't. I'm actually a vampire now! I was just going along with Edward, going to see him at odd hours, anything, everything because I was so excited by him. I thought being a vampire meant that the two people had to have sex to have the "victim" rise, but it's just taking blood until there is no more after three bites, why didn't Edward tell me before? Maybe because I was too busy looking into his hypnotic eyes. I came out of the intensely horrible pain about five hours ago. I was so excited I just had to go and tell my 'rents._

_But, then when I tried to go home and tell Mom and Dad that I really wasn't dead, they couldn't handle it... I just entered the house like I would do any other day. _

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, she was crying so softly, I didn't hear it until I got closer. **"Mom, I'm home, what's wrong?" **I asked, completely forgetting that Edward said that I would be 'missing' for a few days. She looked up at me as though I was a ghost.

**"Bella! Oh my god! Where have you been?"** Bella's step mom asked, the concern lacing her voice. **"Your father is still out searching for you! How could you be so irresponsible and not tell us where you were..." **That's when she noticed Bella's eyes. The bright crimson was a dead give away of where Bella had been.

**"How could you? How could you Bella?" **The chant came out loudly and then softly as Bella's step mom backed away. **"Go, go away! Get what clothes you need and leave! LEAVE! Don't come back here! Don't talk to Leah or Seth! I swear to God! JUST GO!!!!"**

That's how it all started, even a few hours afterwards it still hurts.

_My parents kicked me out! They didn't want someone dead to influence my step brother and sister into doing the same thing. They gave me a couple things to take with me. God, what a fucking drag! So here, I'm at Edward's house, sitting in the basement because it's the only place I have to go. Shit! I've got classes tomorrow I better be getting off... This is such a fucking drag, who thought parents would ever kick out their own child?_

* * *

Bella looked over her entry in her personal blog. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Edward came walking down the stairs with the Forks newspaper under his arm. **"You should have made me go home! At least have left a message in my room for them." **Bella said as she took the paper from him and whacked him upside his head.

**"Look, Bells, I did tell you, and you even told me yes with such passion and commitment in your voice! So don't blame me and don't be angry please, because I gave you several warnings and each time you said yes."** Edward stood up and walked over to the window.

He looked outside and then back at Bells. **"Why do you care what your 'rents think anyways, you've been coming over here every night, sneaking out because they've been driving you crazy, you've told me thousands of times."** Bells looked up from the paper, where her eyes had fallen to, to the man that she had once wanted as a boyfriend, and now he was her sire.

**"I care because I still love them, Edward. You just can't stop emotions, even if they do drive you insane. Edward, will I be able to go to school tomorrow? Or will I have some limitations until the transformation is complete?"** Bells asked with concern as well as resignation in her voice, at least in school she could keep busy.

Edward nodded his head, in affirmative, that she could continue on with her life. **"The transformation is already complete, otherwise you wouldn't have emerged at all. Come on, Bells, let's get some 'food', I really don't want your attitude tomorrow when you get back from school because you were too hungry that you tried to eat your best friends."** Edward took Bells's hand, and headed for the stairs, out into the night they went, feeding, strengthening Bella for a new day, her new beginning. Being her sire, Edward started Bella out on small animals, rabbits, foxes, and other furry creatures of the forest.

As he headed for the town, Bella called out to him to stop. **"Edward, I can't feed from humans, it's not in me to do it. I mean I was a human once, and I don t want to end up hurting one of my friends, or even a stranger, because I don't want them to become a junkie."** She tried to reason with him. Edward took her into his arms and kissed her bloodstained lips.

**"Bella, it is in the nature of the vampire to feed off of humans, but you can do it so that there is no death. If we ever kill someone, that has not given the government any notification that they wish to die by a vampire, we are to be killed, by warrant. You must find several persons and feed off of them, only a little at a time. As it is, you have to have them cut themselves to feed you without giving them the posion from our teeth."** Edward explained as he came upon an alley with a drunken man stumbling about.

Walking so softly, Edward approached the man from behind. Grabbing him with such swiftness, the man yelped. **"What do you want!"** The man yelled, Edward laughed.

**"Come old man, you remember me. Feed my young 'childe' please?" **Edward said so softly and sweetly. The man blinked and then shook his head in confirmation. Edward held out the knife to the man, and the man bent the knife to his wrist and make a swift strike against the plusing vein.

Edward bent his head into the ivory flesh of the man's wrist, and took only some of the precious life fluid that the man had to offer. **"Bells, come and taste the sweetness of this one's blood. It is like a river of chocolate that intoxicates me."** The words came to Bella, the voice of Edward wrapping around her like a satin sheet of tenderness. She drew near to Edward and the man, and soon found herself at the wrist of the drunk, now unconscious man, softly kissing the ashen skin, before copying Edward and sucking the tender flesh. The warm, crimson, wine-filled liquid came pouring into her sweet and young lips.

Soon, Edward pulled her away from the man, and into his arms. Still befuddled by the delicious taste of the man's damask liquid, she grabbed Edward by the neck and bite into him, only to find that his blood was not as sweet but it was powerful. Soon, they were both lost in the hypnotic power of sire and childe bonding, and only the man's coughing cleared their heads. The man was waking, and it was getting close to one o'clock in the morning.

**"Come, Bella, you have school in the morning."** Edward stated before heading to his brick home, and Bella soon caught up with Edward and together they went to his house; a few hours passed as Bella and Edward played chess. Soon the alarm went off, signaling the start of school, and Bella would have to face the surprise and shock that would cross every student's face as she passed. Bella buried her face into Edward's chest, wishing the day away.

Edward hit the alarm, turning it off, and tugged at Bella's long burnette curl that ran across his tanned hand. **"Come on sleepyhead, it's time for you to go to school."**

Bells swatted at his hand, and turned away from him. **"I don't want to, I'm too caught up in our game. Besides, don't I have to have some kind of paper to go back?"** She asked as the thought entered her head for the first time, not even bothering to move her head from the pillow.

Edward got up from the tangled sheets and walked to the dresser. Pulling out a drawer, he grabbed some papers and some clothes from inside. Coming back to the bed, he dropped the papers above Bells's head and started to put his clothes for the day on. Bella grabbed the papers and really looked at them, it was only then she realized that it had been the first time that she had actually spent the whole night at Edward's house.

Looking through the papers, Edward had went into the government about a week before her death and got everything legalized so that when she rose that she would be emancipated from her parents and would be considered a legal adult of the undead. She jumped out of bed and hugged Edward, **"Does this mean what I think it means?"**

Looking up into Edward's hazel eyes, she could see the smile in his eyes. **"Yes, it does Bells."**

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun... What do you think reviews are important!_

* * *


End file.
